Harumi Inoue
Harumi Inoue is the Lady of the wealthy Inoue household. She is the wife of the head of the family Hotoke Inoue and the mother of Ryuu, Tora, Isamu, Fumiko, Ayumu, and Nanami. She is also the stepmother of Yui Komori. She the sister-in-law of the late Ichiro Inoue and the daughter-in-law the two previous heads of the Inoue Household. Appearance Harumi is very beautiful with long, straight dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She is average height. Harumi has a petite, delicate body and has beautiful pale skin. She wears a purple dress. Personality When Harumi found out about the affair between her husband and one of their maids she showed a great deal of jealously. Despite her bitter jealously towards her husband's mistresses, Harumi does love her children very much. As a mother, Harumi puts children's well being above her own. Harumi is very protective of her children amd does what ever she can do to protect them. She strongly believes that that a mother should always love her children. Harumi is a very strong believer of God. Believing that life is a gift that one must always cherish and holds dear to. As a wife, she is very devoted to her husband and had never ask him to anything but did begged Hotoke not to continued to have affairs behind her back. History In Harumi's late teens she married a young man named Hotoke Inoue who was from fine money which was arranged by her family because both families were demon hunters and soon she birth to three children and was happy. However, Harumi found out that her husband Hotoke had love affair with one of their maids who was called Rin she at raged. Harumi fired Rin from her household and soon give birth three more children. It's unknown if Harumi ever found out about Yui. Relationships Hotoke Inoue Hotoke is Harumi's husband and the father of her children. Unfortunately, Hotoke shows signs of lacking feelings towards her. In fact, Hotoke had a mistress in their household who was one of their maids. Harumi shows to be a devoted wife towards him. Unfortunately, Hotoke doesn't seem to care for his wife. Ryuu Inoue Ryuu is Harumi's eldest son and first child. Harumi loves her son very much and supports him when he's stressed. Tora Inoue Tora is Harumi's first daughter and second child. Harumi supports her daughter very much in her hunting career unlike her husband. She even told Tora to look after her brother Ayumu when he's preparing to follow the family tradition. Isamu Inoue Isamu is Harumi's second son and third child. Harumi is very caring towards her son and helps him to win over women. Fumiko Inoue FumIke is Harumi's second daughter and fourth child. Harumi cares a lot about her daughter. She seem to know that Fumiko doesn't want to marry someone that she doesn't love and supports her. Ayumu Inoue Ayumu is Harumi's third son and fifth child. Harumi very supportive of her son when he wanted to a demon hunter. However, she does worried about him, knowing that killing demons is very dangerous, even asking his sister Tora to look after him. Nanami Inoue Nanami is Harumi's youngest daughter and youngest child. Harumi is very close to her daughter. Because Nanami is usually shy around people she's seen with her mother. Harumi is very protective of her youngest child. Yui Komori Yui is Harumi's stepdaughter and the illegitimate child of her husband. It's unknown if Harumi ever found out that Rin was pregnant with Hotoke's child or Harumi felt or thought about her stepdaughter. Rin Rin was one of Harumi's maids. When Harumi found out about the affair between her husband and the former she developed a disliking towads her and fired her. Trivia * Harumi's name means "Spring beauty". * She is the one that fired Rin after discovering that was a love affair between her husband and the latter. * She was from another hunter family. * Harumi and Hotoke were arranged to married by their families. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Inoue Family Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Married Category:Wives Category:Adults Category:In Love Characters Category:Yui's Family Category:Stepmothers Category:Homeschooled Category:Alive Category:Noblities Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Stepparents